My little hearthstone
by mukosu
Summary: In a sacred temple, Ahuizolt releases a creature named Destrutor Dark Demon, a dangerous creature capable of annihilating Equestria. The Mane 6 and the Young Duelist will do everything to save every life ...
1. Broken Spell part 1

/-/  
/ Broken Spell Part 1 / Story: My little Hearthstone / by Yuum /-/

In an ancient temple is a sacred shrine which inside a treasure chest had a Hearthstone card of a dark creature. Ahuizotl wanted to recover this card to use it to conquer Equestria and Daring Do wants to prevent it.

Ahuizotl thwarted all the traps, he managed to access the secret room and Daring Do too.

"Ahuizotl, stop! If you release this monster Equestria will be in danger!"

"Nothing will stop me from grabbing this Hearthstone card."

The light golden pegasus flies at full speed to stop it. The two touching the chest and a ghostly voice are heard.

? : Anyone who wants to get the Hearthstone card must compete in a duel and the winner will get the treasure!

"If this the only way to have it, I accept it!"

"Me too." She had no choice but to accept the conditions of the mysterious voice.

A field of play appeared in front of the two players, Ahuizotl and Daring take out their deck to place it on their deck zone.

Daring Do/ Ahuizotl : Duel!

Daring Do Life 30 vs Ahuizotl Life 30

"I'm starting, I'm drawing!"

Ahuizotl turn 1 Mana 0➡1 Hand 3➡4

"I'm invoking Mask Maudite!" A scary mask appeared in front of the blue chimera.

Mask Curseur Atk 2 Heart 2

Hand 4➡3

"Then activate his power: Maleficent old."

The artifact releases a sinister aura on the adventurer and she breathes pain.

Daring Do Life 30➡25

Ahuizotl Mana 1➡3

"What was that?"

"Mask's special power deals 5 damage to my opponent and I gain 2 mana. I end my turn."

Daring Do turn 2 Mana 0➡1 Hand 4➡5

"I'm invoking two minions with zero payments: Oopart Airplane and Old Coin!"

An artifact that looks like an old plane and a coin of ancient times is materialized on the ground.

Oopat Airplane Atk 1 Heart 3

Old Coin Atk 2 Life 1

"Then I use a spell: Historical Museum! It gives +3 attack to my minions from the ancient relic tribe."

A museum appeared. The strength of the monsters of the light golden pegasus is reinforced.

Oopart Airplane Atk 1➡4

Old Coin Atk 2➡5

"I cast a spell: Oopart Discovery!" This card allows my minions to attack, Coin attacks the Mask, and Oopart plane attacks the enemy. "

The old coin engage a fight against the mask.

Mask Curse Life 1➡0

Old Coin Life 1➡0

Both are dead. "Hey hey hey."

Ahuizotl Mana 3➡6

The old time plane attacks Ahui.

Ahuizotl Life 30➡26

"I finish."

Ahuizotl turn 3.

"I draw!" Hand 3➡4 Mana 6➡7

He looks at his new card that has drawn and begins to sneer a victory laugh.

"Why are you laughing, Ahuizotl?"

"Why I'm laughing is that you're going to lose, I'm using the power of my Power Card: Obscure Force Beyond!"

Ahuizotl Mana 7➡5

His card shows a sinister aura spouting from the shadow of the blue chimera.

"I invoke a Cursed Artifact Beast directly from my deck on my land without paying mana and I chose: Cursed Artifact Darker Hourglass!"

An old black gray dial from the deck of the play area.

Cursed Artéfact Hourglass Atk ? Life 6

(His clock creature is really strange ...)

"Cursed Artifact, power on! Reincarnation of Darkness! I send three cards over my deck and if it's a monster I get +5 minions."

He sends three above deck to his graveyard. The three cards were creatures and Cursed Artifact gained 15 in attack.

Cursed Artéfact Atk ?➡15

"Next, I use 3 Mana to call Time Machine!"

Ahuizotl Mana 5➡2

Time Machine Atk ? Life 4

"His power goes on: Go back in time, all minions of my opponent and Time gets their point of attack."

The relics of the past are destroyed.

Time Machine Atk ?➡4

"My two old items attack the player for a total of 19 damage."

The relics of the past directly attack the adventurer and her life point drops dramatically.

Daring Life 25➡6

(His creature is strong but when he finishes his turn I will be able to use the power of my Power ...)

"I bet you think you can turn the situation around with your Hero, do not you?" But you're wrong! I pay 2 magic point and throw: Eye Illuminism!"

Ahuizotl Mana 2➡0

A giant triangle that has a closed eye from the ground, its single eye opens to fire a powerful ray of light that struck the light golden pegase and its remains of life fall to zero.

Daring Do Life 6➡0

Winner: Ahuizotl.

"I won." He opens the chest and takes the card.

? : Congratulations you released me.

The Hearthstone card lets out black smoke that looks like a shiny red-eyed demon.

"Now you are my creature -!?"

Ahuizotl is hit by black lightning. "What was that?"

"Listening insect, it's not because you freed me from the spell will mean I'm going to obey your order, it's rather you who is in my order."

The black spirit says.

"For starters, we are going to cause disaster in Equestria."

"May allow me, you must pay attention to Mane 6."

"Mane 6?"

"They are mares that have already saved Equestria from many dangers and you risk losing even before you reach your goal."

(...) The black mind of the card Hearthstone reflect.

"In this case, start with them." Dark End targets the heroes of Equestria as the first pony destroyed.

Thanks to Ahuizotl, he knew where they lived and sent an army of killer players to Ponyville. Dark Destructor created with the shadow of being humanoid who looks like

the diamond dog but more naughty.

An army of killer player is materialized and ready to carry out their first mission. They

move in the shade to go in the city of its 6 heroines.

Meanwhile, a bright red young colt and his friend come out of Cheerilee's

Sun yawns cause today's story lesson was boring and he was sleeping.

"Flare are you still tired after sleeping in class?" Rec Voice question his friend.

He's yawn.

"Yes, Rec class is boring! It's always the same every day. Wake up, school, Duty and Home, it's really too repetitive."

"It looks like you want to live an incredible adventure like the Mane 6." The white unicorn foal includes his friend.

"Yes!"

"You know it's not always the same, do not forget the Magic HCard store." It refers to the card shop.

"Yes, your reason, let's go!" Flare says, he runs to the store hoping to face an opponent.

"Flare, wait for me, I have to film your matches." Rec pulls out his magic camera from his bag and follows the bright red foal.

Elsewhere the Shadow Ghoul arrived near the Twilight Castle and began their operation.

\- Mares are somewhere in town, so look everywhere and if a "nuisance" prevents you from moving on, eliminated it!

In chorus: Yes, General Darker.

They are scattering everywhere to find their targets. In front of the map store, Flare Sun sees two shadows move.

"Shadows that move alone?"

"Shadows, where?"

"Right here!" The bright red colt follow the two black silhouettes that go towards an alley that leads to an abunted building.

His friend follow him, the two foals arrived in front of the old building and enter inside. "Flare are you sure it's a good idea to enter?"

"Yes, my adventure instinct tickles me." He says with enthusiasm.

"You know you have no instinct for adventure ..."

"..." Flare ignores the comment. The two foals enter the building, they take the stairs leading to the basement.

The two Ghouls reflect a plan to attract them to the Mane 6.

Could we take hostages?" Ghoul # 1 said.

"Hostages, to force his mares to confront us." Ghoul # 2 says.

Flare and Rec listen to the conversation of shadow creatures hide behind the wall.

(Flare, did you hear that? We must warn Twilight and the others!) He speaks whispering.

(Yes ... or challenge them to save everyone. His sense of adventure has its nose.) The bright red colt is happy to see his wishes come true.

(Cretin! Shadow creatures are dangerous ...) The white unicorn foal tries to stop his comrade, but he does not listen to him and rushes on the enemy.

"Hey, villains, me, Flare Sun the new Ponyville hero will stop your evil plan."

"This is the hostage."

"Cretin, you're crazy!" They are monsters who plan to invade or conquer Equestria! " Rec Voice panic.

Ghoul # 1: Fool, you fell everything must in the mouth of the wolf.

Ghoul # 2: Yeah!

The two black beasts advance towards the two children to capture them. "Wait!"

Both: Huh?

"I propose a duel, if you won: we becoming your hostage or if it is us, you must leave this city."

"Reflexive before talking!" Rec hits his head.

"I accept the issue."

"OKay."

Both take out their deck, a field of play appeared in front of both players.

"Rec, take out your camera to film the fight."

He sighs, the white foal pulls out his video camera.

Flare/Ghoul : Duel!

Flare Sun Life 30 vs Shadow Ghoul #1 Life 30.

"I begin!"

Turn 1 Ghoul Hand 3➡4 Mana 0➡1

"I'm invoking two Dark Folk, I pay zero Mana." Hand 4➡2

Dark Folk x2 Atk 4 Life 3

"I finish."

Turn 2 Flare.

"I draw!" Hand 4➡5 Mana 0➡1

"I call Pyro Boy, it costs zero Mana."

Pyro Boy Atk 2 Life 2

A little human torch boy is materialized. "Special Power Activate!"

The little fire boy throws a ball of flame hurts the ghoul and he loses 3 life.

Ghoul Life 30➡27

"Then I pay 1 magic point and I place a weapon: Coal Fireplace!"

Flare Hand 5➡2

Coal Fireplace Atk 3 Durability 2

"Effect, activate!" The fireplace made of stone launches burning granite on the shadow spirit and it loses 2 life.

Coal Fireplace Durability 2➡1

"I end my turn."

Turn 3 Ghoul.

"I draw!" Hand 2➡3 Mana 1➡2

"I trigger Booster Magic and Darkhour!" The first card allows you to win 2 for each shadow creature, I win 4 and the second card allows you to add a hero from my deck to my hand. "

Ghoul Mana 2➡6 Hand 3➡2

"And I'm invoking my hero: Dark Grim, Reaper!" The god of the dead is like a shadow party.

Dark Grimm,Reaper Atk? Life 5

"Grimm uses his skill: Soul Death, I use three magic point, both players have to send ten cards above the deck to the graveyard."

Flare: What ?!

"It's a dangerous power."

Ten cards of the pile is sucked from the black hole, the piles of the players are reduced to half.

"The second part of power."

The mower has become more powerful.

Grimm Atk? ➡ 14

"His attack has increased! Flare, be careful."

"He gains 2 point of attack for each minion of the tribute sent by his attack your minion!"

The mower killed the child of the fire.

Pyro Life 2➡0

Grimm forward to the bright red colt and holds his mowing. He attacks Flare and the red bright colt loses 14 life.

Flare Life 30➡16

"Power card, turned on! Dark Masma!" The shadows of the building spring from the black and are absorbed to strengthen it.

Grimm ATk 16➡32 Life? ➡16

"His power has yet to increase his strength! Flare, be careful, he has not yet revealed his true power." Rec warns him of danger.

"Dark Folk attacks the player!" Shadow men attack directly The player and Flare Sun loses 8 lives.

Flare Sun Life 16➡8

"I finish."

Turn 5.

"I draw! Mana 0➡1 Hand 2➡3

(What to do ... he has three minions and my land is empty. If I finish, he will kill me with his monster.) Flare is in a difficult situation.

The bright red foal looks at his cards carefully and sees who has Jar of Greed mana.

"Of course!" He thinks he has a combo that could save him. The white colt is praying for a miracle that will save them.

The camera continues to film

"First: I'm going to Jar of Greedy mana!"

Flare Hand 3➡2 Mana 1

"Let's add a three card from my pile to my hand and I win 3 mana."

Flare Mana 1➡4

(I have to believe in the power of my deck, if I have to defeat it.)

"I draw!"

To be continued… 


	2. Broken Spell part 2

pre style="overflow-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Previously on my little Hearthstone …

Ahuizotl released an evil creature imprisoned in a sacred sanctuary. He defeated Daring Do. Now free Dark End Demon, which plans to eliminate Mane 6 to prevent them from becoming future hurdles.

He sent ghouls to and Rec listen to their conversation of the two shadow creatures so the bright red colt decides to challenge them.

During the match the ghoul put the points of life of Flare Sun at 8 points.

Flare Sun life 8

Hand 5

Mana 4

Ghoul #1 life 16

Mana 6

Hand 2

It was Flare's turn, he had activate Flame Greed which allows him to add three cards.

The bright red colt looks at his hand and sees a two-card that could save him.

"I'm using Warrior Call, I'm invoking from my Inferno Lance deck!"

Red flames sprang from the deck and will be placed in front of Flare. A knight in fiery red armor is summoned.

Inferno Knight Lance

Atk 4

Life 4

"Then I equip him with Black Scale Dragon!"

The red knight's spear changes into a black sword, which at the end looks like a dragon with black scales.

Black Scale Dragon

Atk 3

Durability 4

Inferno Knight Lance Atk 3➡7

"Activated effect! Raging Flame: It deals damage based on its attack level to the opponent minions so your creatures lose 7 life."

The red horseman concentrates the flames in his weapon, he attacks them by throwing hot blades on the three.

Dark Folk x2 Life 3➡0

The two shadow minions are dead.

Grimm Reaper Life 16➡ 9

"Raging Flame second power activate! Burst Of Dragon!"

The Inferno Knight's sword is surrounded by a red aura that takes the shape of a winged red dragon.

He spits fiery spark that consumes everything on the shadow spectrum and his god of death disappears. Also he lose points of life.

Ghoul #1 Life 16➡ 9

The power of the chimney is also trigger, it shoots a black coal on the ghoul and it loses 2 life.

Ghoul # 1 Life 9➡7

Chimney Chimney Durability 1➡0

The chimney disappears. "Now Inferno Knight attacks the player for me to win!"

Ghoul # 2: Impossible, I'm going to lose against a foal?

"Go on, Flare!" Rec encourages him.

His rider creatures takes a big swing and slices the evil spirit in two, and burns it.

The rest of his life point drops to zero.

Ghoul #1 Life 7➡0

It evaporates like a smoke.

Winner: Flare Sun.

"Yeah, I succeeded!"

"Bravo Flare you thwart an evil plan. Now we can leave this place?"

"And what about the other?" He had the demon's sidekick.

(His bright red foal is strong ... if I face him, I risk losing ...)

It changes into shadow and goes out. Rec and Flare chase him to the outside.

During his two attempts to catch the enemy, the general of his demon entered the castle of Twilight Sparkle.

(I enter the princess's castle of friendship, now I have to beat her.)

Darker checks each piece of the castle to find his target, he enters the library room of the castle.

In the play Twilight read books about trust and reflexive at the next lesson of friendship for his school.

(... Here is the carrier of the magic element.) He thinks. Darker hides in the dark corners to better evaluate the purple alicorn.

"Are you going to hide for a long time? I do not have time to play hide and seek."

He arises out of the darkness. "How sure were you there?"

"Thanks to a spell that allows you to spot the bad guys like are you, why are you here and who is sending you?"

"..." He refuses to say a word and pulls out his deck.

"The only option to have answers is to fight you, in which case I accept."

She gets out her deck too. A playground appeared in front of the players and both her ready.

Dark/Twily : Duel

Twilight Sparkle Life 30 vs. General Darker Life 30

"I start, I draw!"

Dark

Hand 3➡4

Mana 0➡1

"I invoke three Akuma Specter: Darku, Yinju and Maniax! They cost me zero mana!"

Akuma Darku

Atk 3

Life 2

Akuma Yinju

Atk 3

Life 2

Akuma Maniax

Atk 3

Life 2

Darker Hc ( hand Card) 4➡1

"I finish!."

Turn 2 Twilight."I draw!"

Twilight

Hand 4➡5

Mana 0➡1

"I'm using a spell: Purple Book!" An old book of purple color is materialized in front of the purple alicorn.

The enchanted book turns the pages to stop in chapter 4.5, paragraph 5.

Images of the book come alive and the wizard came out.

Apprenti Purple Mage

Atk 1

Life 2

"Purple Mage, Special Power Engage! Searching Magic!"

Twilight added a new card from his deck to his hand.

Twilight Hand 5➡3

"I'm finishing my turn."

Turn 3 General Darker: I draw!

Dark Main 1➡2

MP (Magic Point ) 1➡2

"Minions attacking!" He orders his creatures to attack the princess of friendship and her minion.

"Darku kills Purple Mage!"

Purple Mage Life 1➡0

"Yinju and Maniax go on the offensive on the purple lose 6 life.

Twily Life 30➡24

"I end my turn!"

Turn 4 Twilight: I draw!

Twilight Hand 3➡4

MP 1➡2

"I place Spell Book Life with zero cost."

A green book is materialized. "Then his skill allows me to earn 2 lives and summoned two apprentice magician!"

Twily Life 24➡27

Two young magistrates appeared.

Apprenti Minions x 2

Atk 1

Life 1

"Next I call Magistral Divine Wizard, he can be summoned when I control two Minions of the Wizard Tribe and I pay zero mana and I gain 3 Mana."

A young mage wearing a sorcerer's robe appeared.

Magistrale Divin Sorcier

Atk 5

Life 3

MP 2➡5

"Cast Spells: Explosive Magic, I pay 2, deal 3 damage to 3 monsters, and wizards gain 4 in attack and double attack."

Magistral Atk 5➡9

Apprentice Atk 1➡5

3x 3➡6 damage

The Twilight monster casts spellbinding power that causes bright explosions that kill Dark's creatures are dead.

"Now Magistrate, Apprentice attack the player with double attack."

The three magicians hurt the general ghoul and he loses 19 vitality.

Darker Life 30➡11

"Second assault!" They go to the second offensive on the enemy and his life remains at zero.

Dark Life 0

Winner Twilight Sparkle.

"Are you telling me who sends you and what is his purpose?"

"Saying will soon Equestria will disappear..."

He says before fading.

"Equestria will disappear !?" She wonders.

Because of the defeat of the general, the shadow creatures leave the city case without leader they are unable to do what.

The princess of friendship and a young colt who dreamed of an adventure had saved Ponyville from danger.

Twilight was researching his mysterious character who appeared in town.

In the sacred sanctuary, Dark End including his commander failed his first mission.

"My commander lost."

"I told you not to underestimate the Mane 6." Ahuizotl pass his opinion but the demon strikes him with lightning darkness.

He's grilled. "I have to choose the right soldier to beat them."

? : Master, I could help you

"Is it you, Puppet Mariotta?"

A Hearthstone card comes out of the shadows to advance towards the spirit of the shadow. The card turns into a humanoid puppet doll with wooden crosses.

"With me, manipulating them will be easy." She says with a smile.

"Well, you'll be here for next."/pre 


End file.
